


Le pacte

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: C’était le pacte entre nous Draco, mais je l'ai brisé, comme tu étais toi aussi brisé...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 5





	Le pacte

C’était le pacte.

Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé, une dispute, des érections collées mais pas un mot entre nous à ce moment-là. Je t’avais juste conduit à la salle sur demande, t’avais plaqué contre le mur en claquant la porte. Tu t’étais esquivé et je pensais que tu partirais en courant mais tu as juste défais tes affaires dans un silence tendu pour te laisser tomber au sol à quatre pattes.

Ce soir-là, j’ai découvert que tu étais dominé et aimais ça.

Je t’ai pris avec férocité encore très affecté de notre dispute, tu n’as pas dit un mot, te laissant sodomiser comme une chienne collant ton cul à mes hanches de plus en plus violemment. Je crois que nous en avions trop sur le cœur et la conscience ce soir-là pour penser à autre chose.

Un pacte silencieux entre nous était scellé au moment où, ayant jouis en toi, je me suis relevé te regardant lové silencieusement sur le tapis, le cul plein de sang et de sperme, les cheveux blonds étalés sur le sol gris.

Je me suis rhabillé et je suis sorti.

Une fois la porte fermée, je t’ai entendu sangloter, mais je te haïssais trop encore pour comprendre.

Au fil des mois c’était toujours la même chose, l’un de nous faisait comprendre à l’autre son envie pressante. Le pacte sans un mot était scellé, tu n’as jamais parlé, attendant toujours nu dans la pièce. Tu as apporté des objets, je l’ai fait aussi, mais inlassablement tu te donnais à moi sans aucune retenue.

Je jouissais, tu me suivais, je me rhabillais et te laissais là sur le sol, sans avoir entendu le son de ta voix pour autre chose que l’orgasme.

Un jour tu as ajouté ta langue. Jamais je n’avais même osé demander quoi que ce soit de toi. Tu me donnais, je prenais et c’était comme ça. Et cette fois tu me donnais une fellation merveilleuse. C’était aussi une des rares fois où tu laissais ton visage visible, souvent tu le cachais par tes bras.

Ça avait été tellement bon ce soir-là.

Tellement doux de te savoir autour de mon sexe.

C’est là que j’ai compris que je t’aimais à en perdre la raison.

Le lendemain je voulais te le faire comprendre, j’ai utilisé un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Je voulais que ce soit doux aussi pour toi, que tu ne ressortes pas souillé, Sali comme les autres fois.

Pour la première fois j’ai entendu un hoquet de surprise à la sensation du latex et tes gémissements dès le départ ont cajolé mon épiderme.

J’ai été visiblement si doux que tu en as pleuré.

J’ai effacé tes larmes de mes mains et t’ai chuchoté de jouir.

Tu as jouis, je t’ai suivi après, me retirant avec douceur.

Je me suis relevé, me haïssant de te laisser ainsi recroquevillé et pleurant sur ce tapis, mais le pacte ne devait pas être détruit, je pouvais te perdre à tout moment.

Les fois suivantes je te prenais avec un préservatif et plus jamais ton sang n’a coulé entre tes cuisses, ni mon sperme. Il arrivait encore que tu pleures pendant l’orgasme, me laissant dans l’incompréhension totale. Peut-être le plaisir était-il si grand que tu en pleurais ?

J’avais une peur bleue que tu ne décides d’arrêter notre entretien particulier.

Et puis n’y tenant plus un soir j’ai rompus en parti le pacte.

Au lieu de prendre je t’ai donné.

Tu étais comme toujours étaler sur le tapis, les bras sur les yeux attendant juste la suite après mon entrée.

Mais je t’ai fait une fellation, je t’ai donné une fellation visiblement merveilleuse. Tu me regardais à la limite de l’orgasme sans comprendre.

A défaut de ta bouche, je découvrais ton corps, à défaut de ta salive je découvrais ton sperme. A défaut de ta voix je découvrais l’odeur de ton corps.

Tu t’es laissé faire, essayant de me prévenir pour ta semence, je n’ai pas stoppé voulant te goûter. J’essayais d’effacer de ta peau toutes les horreurs que je t’ai faites en presque un an. Le sang que tu as versé pour moi, le sperme qui t’avait maculé, la douleur qui t’avait transpercé.

Je venais de comprendre en avalant cette semence blanche que tu m’aimais certainement autant que je t’aimais.

Et que si je n’étais pas doué avec les mots alors j’allais te le faire comprendre.

Je ne fis pas apparaître un lit, je t’avais presque arraché le cul à ta première fois, je ne méritais pas de clémence et profitant de tes yeux posés sur moi je te donnais le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Déjà nu et excité par la fellation que je venais de te faire je m’étais étalé sur le tapis les jambes écartées.

Je te devais bien ça.

Il t’avait fallu une bonne minute pour comprendre et tu t’étais exécuté en tremblant.

Quand tu m’avais pris ce soir-là j’avais enfin compris que tu avais beaucoup souffert de ma connerie. Je pleurais de douleur malgré ta douceur et ta préparation et doucement tu étais venu câliner mon cou. Avidement j’avais cherché ta bouche de la mienne et pour la première fois on s’embrassait.

J’ai crié de plaisir, de folie, de bonheur.

J’ai jouis un peu avant toi qui la main sur mon sexe pleurais encore.

Une fois retiré je m’étais accroupi et t’avais serré dans les bras. Plus jamais je ne voulais te voir pleurer sur le sol après l’orgasme.

« Chut, je reste. »

Je t’avais chuchoté et lentement tu t’étais calmé dans mes bras.

Tu t’étais accroché à moi avec une telle force que j’avais presque mal au bras mais je n’allais rien dire. C’était légitime après ce que je t’avais fait.

« Je suis désolé, je n’avais pas compris. »

Je me souviens t’avoir bercé longuement cette nuit-là pour calmer tes tremblements et je me suis hais de t’avoir rendu si faible avec moi.

J’avais réduit le fier Malfoy a un être brisé et soumis.

« Pardonne-moi Draco, pardonne-moi. »

Je t’ai supplié de me pardonner toute la nuit en te serrant contre moi et tu avais fini par t’endormir.

Il était tout juste le petit matin mais je t’ai enroulé dans une couverture, fait apparaitre un lit et t’y ai allongé, te regardant lover contre moi.

Qu’avais-je fait ?

J’étais un monstre.

En te réveillant des heures plus tard tu as paniqué et j’ai resserré mes bras sur toi.

Tu as regardé de tes yeux indéniablement tristes mon regard mortifié.

« Ne pars pas, ne pars plus. »Avais-tu tout juste soufflé.

« Promis. »

J’ai mis plus d’une année à réparer cette connerie de jeunesse. Une fois dans une chambre seul tu devenais un enfant craintif attendant presque que je te viol ou que je rompe. Il m’a fallu des mois et des mois pour te rassurer que je ne partirais pas. Des années pour que je te touche enfin sans que tu ne pleures.

Et maintenant après vingt ans de vie commune, je m’en veux encore chaque soir, quand je te fais l’amour avec tendresse, de te sentir retenir certaines fois tes larmes, et tes tremblements quand je ne me colle pas à toi juste après l’amour.

On a jamais vraiment reparlé de nos activités dans la salle sur demande. Mais plus jamais je ne pourrais te souiller de mon sperme Draco. J’ai déjà tellement de mal quand tu me supplies d’être dessous ou d’être un peu plus violent. Mais te souiller j’en suis incapable mon amour.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais te le dire de vive voix, jamais, alors je déverse ce pénible souvenir sur ce parchemin en espérant que tu me pardonnes du mal que je vais nous faire.

Je voulais tellement un enfant de toi Draco.

Mais moi je ne peux pas le porter à cause des séquelles de Voldemort.

Alors je vais te mentir et dire que je ne veux pas m’encombrer d’un bébé, qu’on a tout notre temps devant nous. Que je t’aime et que c’est la seule chose qui compte.


End file.
